peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spear of Destiny
The legendary spear used to give the final blow to Jesus as he hung on the cross. It is no longer wielded by the man who used it for its legendary act; he faded as a vampire and had his own stories while the Spear made stories on its own. The Spear has caused and ended many wars, fell out of the records and was rediscovered many times. Its powers are strange and great. Gameplay note: Players begin without any knowledge of the Spear and can only use its basic stats. More abilities can be gained through experimenting or making a Knowledge (Religion) check. Only one check can be made for the Spear at each character level. Stats Spear of Destiny (Two-Handed) - +1D20 to hit, 1D20+10, crit X4, 4lb., polearm, piercing Special Abilities The Knowledge (Religion) DC required to learn about each ability is given right after the name: Life-Draining (DC 20) - Every time the character uses the Spear to kill a creature at least 2 CR higher then himself he will fall deeper into the shadow plane. 1st Kill - The next sleep he has will be filled with nightmares. The nightmares should be an adventure; once the character awakes they must make a DC 30 Will save or lose 1D3 Con. 2nd Kill - The character's shadow becomes a shadow elemental, at first barely noticeable and, once noticed, may appear mildly entertaining. But every time the character rests without removing the elemental, it will drain him and he will gain no health, XP or regeneration during that rest period. 3rd Kill - Every time the character wakes up he must pass a DC 15+ECL Will test or he will wakes up in the shadow plane with Dimensional Anchor cast on him. 4th Kill - The character begins to lose his humanity and feels the need for blood. He must kill and drink the blood of his victim every eight hours or he takes 1D6 Cha damage. 5th Kill - The character gains the vampire template. Pure (DC 33) - The Spear deals positive energy. Instead of normal positive energy which heals, however, this energy is in such a pure form it still deals damage to anyone without a divine rank. To creatures with a divine rank it acts as normal positive energy. Life-Giving (DC 23) - The power in the spear lies not in its ability to take life but to give it. The Spear can cast Resurrect once per week, Heroes' Feast once every 4 hours and Create Water at will. Death-Giving (DC 28) - Some of Christ's power was left in the Spear when his blood poured over it: when an undead creature is slain with the Spear, it simply loses the undead template and becomes a dead body. Owners Pyro is the current wielder of the Spear. He does not know of its abilities yet, but he has made his first kill with the Spear and during his next sleep will be faced with the nightmares. Other games The Spear of Destiny once belonged to Kratos, God of War. http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Spear_of_Destiny